1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to measurement circuits, and particularly to a measurement circuit for measuring short-circuit of a capacitor.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, capacitors as energy storage, filtering, and decoupling components are widely used. Thus, capacitors are indispensable electronic components of electronic devices. However, during testing of the electronic devices, due to human or design errors, some of the capacitors may short-circuit. A way of determining which capacitors were short-circuited is to remove the capacitors, and then test the removed capacitors, however the leads of some of the removed capacitors may be damaged during removal and some of the good capacitors cannot be reused. Therefore, it is wasteful and costly.